Dear Rabbit
by ObbsessesEasily
Summary: Jade is an ordinary girl with an amazing imagination. But when she finds herself in Wonderland, she's unknowingly sucking herself into a rebellion. With new friends and a potential love interest at her side, she has to use her imagination to get out of her Wonderland and get home. *SpaceTime, GrimDorks, OCXSollux and OCXKarkat* Don't like, don't read. Rated T just in case.


**Okay, so if any of you have read my other stories, I feel really bad about no updates. But I have lost all creativity for them, and I feel terrible. But yeah, no muse, no nothing. Writers block for pretty much all of my stories. If anyone wants to take 'em over, go right ahead. Anyways, Homestuck is not mine, just so you know. :3**

* * *

"Jadine, are you listening to me?" Jade blinked her eyes open, sitting up. She looked down at her tutor, who was in turn looking up at her with irritation. Rose sighed, and closed her lavender eyes. When she reopened them, Jade was back into her original position, weaving together daisies into a crown. Rose hadn't expected a response, but at least Jade hadn't fallen asleep.

"You _must_ pay attention, Jade!" Rose said, exasperation woven into her tone.

"But it's so _boring_!" Jade whined, ever so slightly. She swung her leg over, and sat as though in a swing on top of the branch. Her untamed black hair cascaded across her shoulders, stopping unevenly down at the center of her back. It was held back by a light green headband, to keep it from falling into her vision. Jade's black hair went marvelous with her deeply toned skin.

"Yes, but it's something you need to know!" Rose snapped the book shut, huffing. "Fine. We shall continue our lesson later this evening. Seven'o'clock. Now don't be late!" She strode away, and Jade scrunched up her nose, sticking out her tongue. She gently stroked the dog she had brought with her, frowning.

"If I had any say, nothing here would ever be right. We could do whatever we wanted, without anyone telling us what to do." Jade leaped down from the tree, landing gracefully. She heard a rustling in the tall grass by the tree. A small, scarlet rabbit dashed by. HE stopped, and pulled a small watch from his cape. Jade blinked, and rubbed her eyes.

"Wow, I'm really late."

"Hello!" Jade pushed through the grass.

"Sorry, don't have any time!" The rabbit looked at her, and she was shocked to see a pair of glasses with black lenses over it's eyes. He took off.

"Wait! Please, wait!" Jade took off after him.

"I told you, I have no time! I'm late!" He called back, speeding up. Adrenaline rushed through Jade, and she sped up. The rabbit disappeared inside a hole, and Jade dropped to her knees. She bit her lip, and gripped the hard ground. She leaned forward, and then felt her grip slip. She started screaming as she fell, fear striking her like lightning. Her hair whipped out behind her, and then Jade felt something brush her hand. She turned and grabbed it, and opened her emerald eyes.

"...An umbrella?" She wondered aloud. She furrowed her brow, but noticed she wasn't falling anymore. She looked down, and still saw blackness. She was floating gently to the ground. Jade squeezed her eyes shut until her feet planted on solid ground. The young girl opened her eyes slightly, and found herself in a large chamber. She let the umbrella drop to the ground, failing to notice it was no longer existing.

Footsteps echoing on the ground, Jade walked through the large ballroom. She saw the rabbit sitting by a small door, drinking a sort of yellow liquid. He drained half the glass, and suddenly began shrinking until he was small enough to go through the door. Curiosity beating anxiety, Jade walked forward until she reached the small door. She drank the rest of the bottle, and found herself shrinking. She walked towards the door, shaped like a house with four different sections. She frowned, and pressed her hands against the door. It opened, and she walked inside.

There was a large field, with a long table in the center. At that table sat an cheerful-looking woman, a small scarlet rabbit, and a wizard of sorts.

"Hey there! Would you like to come have tea with us, dear?" Jade jumped, cheeks flushing scarlet. She nodded, feeling shy.

"Dave, get out of that silly costume, and show yourself to our guest!" The woman thumped the rabbit on the head.

'Hey, don't touch, Jane." The rabbit morphed into a handsome young man, with deep blonde hair and a pair of dark-toned glasses covering his eyes.

Jade stepped forward, and put her hands on her hips. The young man was no older than her - fifteen at the most.

The wizard grabbed her hands, making Jade jump. None of these people were any older than her, except Jane. "Hi! I'm John! This is Dave, and that's Jane!" He chirped. "Come on, sit down and have tea with us!" He grinned.

"Okay!" Jade beamed, and glanced back at Dave. "One second, please." She bounced up to him, and lifted her hand to touch his strange glasses. With cat-like reflexes, he snatched her wrist. "Don't touch the shades, babe." Jade made a face at him. "Butt." She turned and sat down by John. Tea was very nice, with lively chatter, and Dave cracking a few jokes.

"Oh, we never learned your name, dear!" Jane chirped.

"I'm Jade!" she chirped. "Jade Harley!"

"Well, its very nice to meet you, Miss Harley!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Jade!" John gave her a side-hug, and Jade giggled. The smiles fell from the faces of Jane and John when a trumpet came from the distance.

"Her majesty is on her way." Dave said bitterly.

"Oh, you have a queen?" Jade smiled, but then frowned as she was pulled from her seat. "We need to get you out of here." Dave said, tightening his grip on her arm.

"Dave, we need you get her away from here. The queen won't suspect you, her 'loyal' knight." John said, pushing Jade closed to Dave.

"Run." Jane said, and Dave grabbed Jade's hand. The two began running, Dave partially dragging Jade as she stumbled along behind her.

"Dave," Jade's voice was small. "What's happening?" She started turning, as she could still see the clearing and hear the voices. Suddenly she was pulled backwards by Dave. He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a hand over her eyes. "Don't look, Harley."

"Why?" Her voice was drowned out by the sound of a pained scream and a gunshot. "Just don't look." Dave turned to around, and removed his hand from her eyes.

"Are they...?" Jade trailed off.

"Jane and John are alive. But the rebellion has begun."

* * *

**So, how does this seem? Kind of a twisted version of WonderlandStuck. Some things I might have forgotten to mention, I am inserting an OC of mine, and my friend's persona. So, the main pairing - if you can't tell - is SpaceTime. There is also some SolluxXOC, and some KarkatXOC. If you don't like the last two, I would suggest not reading. There might be some Grimdorks, with an alternate Rose. Yeah. OTPs, OTPs everywhere.**


End file.
